Talk:Legacy of the Moon Shamans/@comment-198.53.197.133-20131115152845
I THINK I FIGURED THIS ALL OUT. This is a long one so I will sum it up first, for more detail read more. -Only kill / combine what you have a current quest for, don't wast anything on something you don't have a direct quest on. -Combining a set gives you two items. If you combine all 6 sets you should have all the items needed for both buildings. (don't combine out of quest order) -Gold chest gives 300 moon energy plus 8-10 of each type of activator. -To kill all 6 quest lines using only the 60 energy you can get for one gem from vampires you will be looking at spending about 30 in game gems. - 4 criters randomly spawn per map, to reset them go to neighbour or another island. -Finishing all 6 kill quests RESETS counter back to the Fairys First and foremost, DO THE QUESTS IN ORDER. If you need to kill Fairys kill them and ONLY them. Second of all if you do NOT have the quest to bring together a collection, but you have the items to do it... DON"T. Save them! only do the collection items that are on your quest log. All the collection quests will be available in order, you need to do the Fairy to unlock the Werewolf. If you do them out of order I don't know what you get but you sure don't finish the quest if it's not available when you combine the stuff. If you kill all the mobs in the quest in order, than after the kill 7 vampire quest, the quest line RESETS back to 20 Fairys. I can confirm when you do the quest in order you get for the Fairys TWO items. These are the first two items you need to buy the Moon Smithy, the same goes for the werewolf, you get the next two items. That is as far as I have gotten but the patern most likely holds. I figure the vampire only gives you one item and the zombie only gives you one item (that would make a total of 10 items instead of 12. If this is the case than the next building you get would be part of the higher tier of monsters (witch to vampire), I only assume this based on that they use different activators... As for getting activators, kill them in order and do not buy chests save all your stuff up for the gold chest. If you do them all including vampire than you can unlock the gold chest, yes it has energy, as well as about 8-10 activators of EACH type. So that will be where you get the majority of them. I figure you need to open gold chest twice to be able to get all of them in order to activate all your items. This brings me to beating this all with 6 days left. I am playing on PC I have heard about clicking on mobs a bunch of times and what not to get 50 for 1 gem, I found that if I click on the vampire WHEN I HAVE UNDER 50 ENERGY, it says i need 60 to defeat him(it says this but I actually only need 50 in the end), which it lets me buy for 1 gem. I do this, it gives me the energy but does not kill him. So now I have 60 energy for 1 gem. With that I can kill the Fairys 4 times. Doing the math if you don't account for the fact that you get energy every couple mins or so you are looking at spending a little over 30 gems to beat ALL SIX kill quests once. FOUR mobs load and no more per map, loading a neighbour or a diff island resets them. So if you have energy and your mob does not spawn after the 4th reset the map. If you have no energy and you need a vampire to get back to 60 and one does not apear reset the map.